Marked
by SilvertonguedClotpole
Summary: 'Arthur knew of his abilities, and now so would everyone else.' Morgana and Merlin had finally come together, a fight to the death, but things take a turn for the worse. With Merlin missing, injured and unstable, his friends must find him, but what awaits them is worse than they could imagine. A rune mark could mean they lose Merlin to Morgana, unless they stop her.
1. Chapter 1

**So! The sad, sad news of Merlin's final series was released this morning! I knew it was coming yet it still hurts to think it's over. But it will live on. We love you Merlin.**

**Here's a fic I started writing a few months ago and has taken up any of my spare time. It isn't complete yet but I have quite a bit saved onto my laptop, so hopefully there shouldn't be too long a wait between chapters- famous last words.**

**It isn't beta tested so any mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy and please review. :)**

Merlin and Morgana locked arms, each holding onto the others wrists, not letting go. The air fizzled around Merlin and he could feel the power running through both of them. Arthur knew of his magic, yet he didn't completely trust it, and soon, the rest of Camelot would know of his abilities too. He could feel their gazes on him, all of them, Gwen's, Gwaine's, Percival's, every knight, all his friends, and even Gaius'. The latter had know about him since the day he arrived in Camelot but he had only ever witnessed a number of smaller spells, nothing to any degree of power. He's known Merlin do spells beyond any he'd seen before, but never witnessed them himself. Now that would change, he was seeing the limit of Merlin's powers right before his eyes.

The power was increasing, both his and Morgana's energies were fighting against themselves, creating a storm, it encased both of them. Electricity sparked around them like lightning, bouncing off both of their skins, into the air around them. At some point, it would become too much and the pair would come to a blow, and because of this, Merlin knew he had to direct as much of this energy towards Morgana as he could, so that when it did get too much, it would be her who took the hit. The problem with doing this too early was that he may be fueling her power, which would make her stronger, even without her knowing about it.

Morgana was screaming, but the buzz of their joint power was fading it out; was he screaming? He hadn't noticed but he was, the pain coursing through his body felt like every bone breaking one by one, he was in agony, and the screams that escaped him must have matched those of Morgana's, filled with deep pain and growing weaker by the minute. Morgana must have felt it at the same time he did, for they both looked up into each others eyes, knowing that any minute now, the energy would explode. Her eyes were filled with pain, she was scared, he could see it, and it was this same look that he'd witnessed before which kept him from killing her; deep down, he still thought of her as his close friend. The fear soon turned to joy when she realised she had the upper hand, Merlin had let his guard down with his feelings for her and allowed her energy to battle easily over his. He once again turned all of his attention on her, making sure the energy ripped the space around them and raged on Morgana, not himself. He did not know how much power was surrounding them but he knew, if it were as powerful as both of them combined, it could easily kill one of them at full blow. There was a sudden crack, like a lightning strike straight over head followed by the loudest rumble of thunder, a bang, and he could feel himself flying through the air, screaming, full-yet again- of pain. He looked as quickly as he could to find Morgana doing the same, flying in the opposite direction to him, pale and limp. He hit the ground hard, rolling at least 5 times before coming to a stop with his back to the field crowded with Camelot's finest.

He was dazed, he knew he had to get up in case Morgana was already up on her feet. Slowly, he allowed himself to roll over, to face where Morgana had landed. He was right, the magic had spread out level, giving them both a hard hit, but not enough to knock either one of them out. Morgana was slowly getting up, a smile etched on her face, of pure hatred and loathing. Energy grew in her hands, and Merlin knew that at any second this would be directed his way; if it should get him in the right spot it could kill him. He had to react fast; sending fire straight towards Morgana, he knew it would distract her enough for him to get to his feet. The fire burned straight towards her, leaving grass scorched in a straight line from where he lay. It didn't work as well as he'd hoped, for he was only on his knees before the energy was sent flying towards his chest. He acted quickly and formed a shield, which caught the energy ball and allowed it to fizz to nothing. A second after letting the shield drop he sent 2 replica energy balls towards Morgana, hoping she would only be able to deflect one. It worked better than he'd hoped, for she was beginning to plan her next move and took her gaze off the sorcerer for 2 seconds when Merlin's attack hit her- both square in the stomach and chest. Merlin heard her scream, this time in complete agony, before seeing her thrown another 20 feet and land, completely still.

Merlin didn't know if she was dead, but it would definitely knock her out, he was safe- for now. That's when the pain hit him, it was all over his body and must have been ebbed out with the adrenaline coursing though him this whole time. The electricity both sorcerer's had created had burned his skin, the landing had bruised him and he was physically drained. He tried to muffle the screams of agony but couldn't, they were only made worse when he thought of the life he may have just took, evil or not, of his friend. Still on his knees, he bent double, falling to the floor and letting his head hit the cool grass. His arms reached around his stomach, holding it because of the pain roaring like a fire. He was screaming and crying, trying to breath but fighting a losing battle. He could hear footsteps, they were coming to execute him there and then, but he didn't care. None of it mattered anymore. Then he heard his name being called 'Merlin, Merlin, Merlin' coming out of the darkness. It was Gauis', and Gwaine's and...he couldn't believe it, he must have been hallucinating...Arthur's. He tried to look up through his sobs, clawing desperately at his stomach to try and get the breath he so deeply needed in, but he couldn't.

The arms wrapped around his stomach, he could feel the heat of whoever had come to him on his left side, their legs bent, pulling him up towards them, cradling him in their arms. He couldn't breath, the pain was getting worse and he wished he'd just black out, but even this relief didn't come.

'Merlin', fingers brushed his head, moving the wet hair from his eyes- he'd also only just noticed he was drenched through from head to toe with sweat- 'Merlin, can you hear me?', it was Gauis.

Against the glow of torches, he fought to open his eyes, looking up at his mentor, who he now knew was the one cradling him, seeing tears in the old man's eyes. Gauis softly touched Merlin's face, checking his temperature and wiping blood from his head and nose. Arthur came into Merlin's view, he seemed scared, but not quite as mad as he'd expected.

'Morgana?' The words barely escaped his lips, and he tried to pull himself up to see if she was still there, but he was pushed down by Arthur, who was now pouring water into his mouth. Merlin drank hastily, but realising he was still struggling to breath, choked on the liquid, resulting in it coming straight back up. The walls around his eyes were starting to become blurred and black, he was finally passing out, right up until he felt a slap across his face. Gwaine! Of course it was Gwaine, he'd been suspicious of Merlin's magic for a while and he wanted answers. 'Stay awake.' Gauis gave him a look that said 'i wanted him to stay awake but that wasn't necessary'. Merlin almost laughed at this but it hurt too much, he began to black out again. Before he could, strong hands pushed under his arms and pulled him up, moving one of his arms over their shoulder and the other over a second knight; Percival and Leon. They both held him up and softly told him to stay awake, shaking him whenever he began to pass out. The two knights walked with Merlin, but it slowly became clear he could hardly do so, within seconds his left foot was dragging, and he could sense that a few seconds more, his right one would follow. He could just make out Arthur telling them to get him into the medical tent before he passed out; feeling both knights hands and Arthur, holding onto his chest to keep him from doing himself anymore damage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. I actually think I've finished writing the entire Fic but I'll re-read it to make sure it's ok. So then I can get on with uploading the rest. :)**

**Thank you to the wonderful reviews from: **_**That-is-illogical, 1983Sarah, Hiphuggers2, BriaMercedes, lozzabluebell, **_**and**_** XxMerlingirlxx**_**. They were very kind, and so this chapter is for you.**

**I just want to put this out there, that I tend to start strong with a story but- I feel- I begin to slow down/not do as well, as I go further. So I hope I haven't done this with this Fic.**

**There are quite a few more chapters to come yet so hold on. I also have an A03 account now in case some of you prefer to use that- same username. :)**

**Thank you again, hope you enjoy, please review and spread the word. ;)**

His sleep was plagued with fits of screams and cries for help. He'd wanted relief from passing out so badly yet when it came, it wasn't a relief at all, his body was still on fire and pain coursed through him with every heartbeat. Nightmares of Morgana, dying in his arms and yelling at him, begging him not to kill her and demanding 'why he did'. Merlin didn't know how long he was unconscious for, but during the time, he felt many presences from people keeping an eye on him. One was there constantly, and he could tell exactly who it was; the only woman in Camelot who knew him well enough, and cared for him enough, to make sure he was ok. Gwen. _'Morgana'_. Everything was going around his head but he could not escape the horror he felt towards what he'd just done, the words kept escaping his mouth and when they did, he felt a new cold compress dabbed onto his head and a soothing 'ssshh' from Gwen. Throughout the night, he could feel what must have been poultice or some other herbal remedy placed onto the worst of his burns, his head was bandaged as well as his arm, which must have been bruised from the fall. He tried hard not to make any noises, not knowing who was around, but the wounds were too much and he let out numerous cries of pain.

When he awoke, he could barely open his eyes from exhaustion. He looked around and found everyone asleep, even Gwen and Gauis who were supposedly looking after him. He didn't mind though, he wasn't sure he was ready to face anyone yet and he wanted them all to get rest. It also gave him time to rest, now that most of his pain was gently going away, thanks to something vile Gauis had thrown down his throat. After all these years, he'd never forgiven the old man for the concoctions he'd made Merlin suffer through. He laid quietly, staring around the room, wondering what had been said about him, about what he could do. _The look on Arthur's face when he found out painted a picture of a thousand words, a mixture of anger, horror, loathing and even fear. The sword tip was pointed at Merlin's throat before he'd had time to say 'I can explain', and he'd fallen to the floor, completely at Arthur's mercy. Merlin had explained everything there and then, saying how he was born with the magic and he never used it for evil. He noted how his destiny was to protect Arthur and help create Albion, and that he had saved so many lives, including Arthur's, more times than he could remember. The following days were hard and Arthur rarely called for his servant's help, even with important council decisions which Merlin was usually present for. He lost his place at the round table and was forced to ignore jokes from knights and questions from Gwen. It had only been the morning Morgana attacked that Arthur realised he needed Merlin's help; after begging Arthur for hours to let him in, the young king gave in and realised that magic was the only way out of this war. Reluctantly, he advised Merlin on the positions and brought him up to speed with everything that was going on. No-one asked questions when the two entered the tent to discuss tactics, they only saw the looks shared between the two, secretly telling them 'it wasn't their business'. _And now everybody knew. Thoughts raveled round in his mind, making his head hurt more and causing his stomach to retch. He threw up what little he had in his stomach and was greeted by a cup of water tainted with something bitter.

'Ginger, Gauis said it would calm your stomach.' He looked up to see Gwen, smiling.

'You're not scared of me?' He'd expected her to shout at him, or back away, until he realised, she must have trusted him enough to take care of him throughout the night.

'No Merlin. I've always known you to be there when we needed you, if you wanted to hurt us or use your ability for evil, you'd have done it long ago.' She was beautiful, her smile, full of kindness, peaceful not forced, lit up her face and allowed Merlin to relax- at least he'd have one person on his side.

It had only been a short while before Gwen fell asleep again, leaving him to his own thoughts once more. The walls of the tent had begun to close in on him and panic set in, so he forced himself out of bed and into the cool night. He knew that Gauis would kill him for getting up when he should be resting, but he needed the air. It was cool, but not cold, and he welcomed the relief of the night air, looking up at the stars, which were partially clouded from the smoke of the fires that had raged around Camelot just hours before.

It was just before dawn when he heard rustling behind him, but he was too stiff and weak to turn around- it could have been Morgana coming to kill him, but he didn't care. A breeze ruffled his hair as a cloak caught in the wind; they sat beside him, and Merlin could just make out the sandy blonde hair of his king.

'I'm sorry.' Merlin's voice caught in his throat.

'What for? You saved us all.' Much to Merlin's belief, Arthur placed a soft hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly; Merlin winced. 'Sorry, is that your bad side?'

'Everywhere is my bad side.' Merlin began to laugh as he said this but chose against it when his lungs cried out. He was hunched over, not allowing much breath into his body, and his intakes were becoming much more shorter and quicker.

'Hey, hey...' Arthur pulled Merlin back, so he was just leaning on his shoulder, making sure his body wasn't scrunched up. 'You need to stretch out and relax.' With this, Merlin closed his eyes and took 3 deep breaths in and out, feeling surprisingly better.

He smiled, 'Thanks Arthur.' Again, Arthur pressed a hand onto the back of Merlin's shoulder and squeezed, although more gently this time, knowing how sore his sorcerer was. Merlin began feeling queasy and hauled himself up, expecting to empty his stomach once again. He overshot and fell straight forward onto his side, crying out. He couldn't hold the tears anymore, they tore away from his eyes, down his face and onto the grass. They were uncontrollable, everything coming back to him and forcing their way to the front of his mind. It was all too much and his head cried out in pain. He held his hands up and clutched his head, almost pulling at his hair. Hands clamped around Merlin's wrists, pulling them away. It was Arthur, he could hear him calling him. Images flashed in front of his eyes and as he forced them open, he knew they were glowing; glowing bright gold, the same gold he knew they shone when he used his magic. He was reaching out for air, his lungs were closing in. Hands lifted up his head and placed it onto what felt like a lap, he could feel more than just Arthur's presence around him but, although his eyes were open, he couldn't see anything. Just as quickly as it started, everything went black and he could breath again. He opened his eyes after a few seconds and looked up to find his head was in Gwaine's lap and both Arthur and Leon had one of his hands held firmly in their own. He panicked, he didn't know what was happening, and as he forced himself up onto his feet, ignoring as much as he could the fact his body was screaming at him not to, he could see that the brave knights of Camelot were scared. They looked up into his eyes with fear, but also sympathy. They wanted to help him. Merlin's mind was a blur, fear ripped through him and he backed away, further and further away from his friends. _'They're going to kill you, they hate you.' _**Morgana. **_'Why would they trust you now, they'll only use you to get to me then they'll burn you right beside me.' _Wherever she was, Morgana was awake, and she knew what was happening, she was trying to scare him; and as much as he tried to ignore her, it was working.

He ran.

It was the only thing he could do. He turned on his heel and ran straight towards the forest. He could feel the knights following swiftly behind him and knew any second now they would catch him up. 'I'M SORRY!' he yelled and created a fire wall between him and them. He turned to see Arthur crying. Crying!?

'Merlin, we don't want to hurt you, whatever you think, we won't.' He meant it, but Merlin knew Arthur was a good liar.

'She said you're using me. She said you're going to kill me. That you hate me.' He was crying more than ever before. Pain showed in his friends eyes.

'Morgana telling you that Merlin?' Gwaine wasn't as idiotic as people thought. Merlin nodded his head slightly and looked down, trying to decide if he should believe his long time friends or the wickedness that he knew could destroy Camelot and everything he'd worked for. _'Run! Now!' _It was Morgana once again, whatever she was doing it was working; her voice was commanding and Merlin found himself doing what she told him. He looked up once again into Arthur's eyes. And ran.

XXX

Silence. No-One knew what to say, what to do. Merlin was gone.

'He was so scared.' Arthur tried so hard not to show his emotions; as a king, showing weakness, even to his closest friends, wasn't a good idea. 'I wanted to help him. Gauis you should have seen his eyes. They...' Tears escaped him and he massaged his head with his hand, trying to hide them as best he could.

'Arthur's right, we could see fear in his eyes. He wasn't scared, he was petrified!' Leon also shed a tear for his friend and looked up to Gauis, re-telling the events when Arthur couldn't. 'I don't know how she knew what was happening but Morgana had something to do with it.'

'Yeah, she was getting into his head. I think whatever made him run had something to do with her.' Gwaine looked like a happy child who had got a hard question right, proud and strong. Yet his shoulders slumped when he thought of his friend. 'I've known Merlin a long time, and through everything, he has never been like this.'

Gwen had her arm around Gauis' shoulder, comforting him. He'd almost collapsed when Leon woke everyone and said that Merlin had ran. Sitting around the fire, he, Arthur and Gwaine had told them of how their friend's agony turned to fear and forced him to run.

'Has anyone checked to see if Morgana's still chained up? She may be out there in the forest waiting for him.' Gwen looked to Arthur, torn between comforting him and Gauis.

'It was the first thing we did. She's still there. Those chains Gauis spoke of are doing their trick.' Upon getting Merlin to the tent, Gauis had mentioned a type of metal that weakened sorcerers should they have the right etchings grooved into them. He'd advised the knights what they should look like and within half an hour, the witch was chained up, her power's drained.

'I'll send out a search. We'll split up, taking the forest one area at a time. Don't worry Gauis. We'll find him.' Arthur knew he wasn't just reassuring the old man, he was also trying to reassure himself. He felt that if he pictured Merlin's face one more time he would not be able to keep the grief in. His servant was scared out of his mind, and alone, injured, in the forest. Not his servant- but his best friend.

The knights set out, along with Gwen and even Gauis. Only a small group remained at the camp sight. Keeping an eye out in case Merlin wandered back, as well as having orders to kill Morgana any movement she made to run.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys, here's the next chapter. I re-read the whole fic the other day and I've lost my good feeling about it, but I've given you the start so I can't not continue. That would be cruel- and I'm not the BBC. ;)**

**Thank you so much for the comments and favourites, they help me a lot. I'll probably get round to replying to them at some point.**

Merlin had no idea where he was running. He just wanted to get away from it all. It was his feet and heart that took him most of the way, and within hours of leaving his friends, Merlin found himself stumbling, completely out of his mind, into his mother's hut in Ealdor.

She had only just risen and was getting her food ready for the long day ahead. She knew as soon as her son ran- no practically fell- into her house that something was wrong. In all her years she had never seen such fear, such desperation to fulfill some desire. Of course, in this situation, Merlin had no idea what his desire was. He wasn't even sure he remembered his name. The young sorcerer's mind was clouded with so many thoughts and fears, he was nowhere near his usual self, but he knew deep down that there was something else causing him to act this way. Was it delirium from his injuries? Or a spell that witch had somehow placed on him?

'Merlin! My boy.' Hunith fell next to Merlin, clutching him and pulling him out of the heap he'd created on his entrance. She began crying within seconds. After everything the broken family had gone through, she had never felt Merlin shake so violently, never seen his eyes as wide as they were, and most definitely never seen him so terrified. Arthur must have found out; the only thought flowing through her mind, surely the only thing that could cause Merlin to act this way. Abruptly, and as if on queue, Merlin was violently ill, vomiting and crying in unison, causing unusual choking noises and frantic breathing. He was back to looking like the young, lost boy who had left her years before, to start a new life; _the last night before he left, he's made himself ill with anxiety. Hunith had held him until he cried himself to sleep, mopping the mess from around his mouth and soothing him with her calming words. _The same as she was now doing. The only thing she could do, scared for the well-being of her son, she had no idea how to handle the situation until he finally calmed down enough for her to make sense of what was going on.

For what must have been half an hour, Hunith sat on the cold stone floor of her hut, clutching her stricken son, trying to calm him down and keep him from doing anything worse. Merlin was suddenly quiet, 'There, you see...' Hunith pulled her son's head up to look into his eyes, but found them closed. His body was limp and the only signs of life were his quickening pulse, harsh breathing and trembling body. She pulled him up and laid him on the bed, worrying more than ever for the safety of her son. Her plans for the day would have to work around him, she would not be able to venture far and the village work would have to wait. Kissing Merlin's forehead, and stroking his hair, she told him to sleep well and left, taking one final look onto her son. If it wasn't for his chest rising and falling, she would have thought him dead.

XXX

They'd looked as far as they could. Through every part of the forest they knew Merlin knew of. It had taken days but no sign could be spotted of their friend.

All of Arthur's closest knights, Gwen and Gauis sat around their latest campfire, having sent the majority back to Camelot. These few people were Merlin's friends and more tears were shed every night they had not found him.

'What of Ealdor?' It was Leon who broke the silence.

'What of it?' Arthur retorted.

'We'll have to tell his mother, and she may know of somewhere meaningful to him. Somewhere we haven't looked.'

'Do you think it wise to worry her so early?' Gwen was torn between wanting to contact Hunith and leave her out of the issue, knowing how delicate she was towards her son.

'She has the right to know. We'll set of at dawn, Ealdor is only an hour from here.' Arthur, similar to Gwen, was worried at how Hunith would react, but knew that she may know the whereabouts of her son.

XXX

They saw her as soon as they descended the hill into the small village. She was helping gather crops with a number of farmers. Villagers saw the King's men headed for them and began panicking- usually when Arthur Pendragon entered Ealdor it meant trouble. Hunith looked up, and immediately began walking towards her hut. Minutes later, Arthur was looking into her eyes, trying to gather the strength to tell her that her one and only son was missing, alone and injured.

'Can I ask...what happened!?' Hunith spoke so suddenly that Arthur jumped.

'I'm...I'm sorry?' He looked back at his friends and saw the same confused expression on their faces, none of them had said anything, nothing about why they were there, what had happened or why Merlin clearly wasn't with them .

With that, Hunith opened the door and walked inside, leaving Camelot's finest wondering if they should follow her in. It was Gauis who eventually chose to enter, knowing he was closest to her and felt it was his right to inform her he'd lost the thing most precious in her life. Everyone else followed but were shocked to find Hunith at the far end of the hut, watching over a lifeless body. Although the person was facing the opposite way and only their hair was showing, it didn't take much for Arthur to recognize the shaggy raven hair of his servant. Gwen let out a small cry and ran over to Hunith, who welcomed her into her arms, both silently sobbing.

'Is he...has he...gone?' Gwaine showed more emotion that he wanted, his voice breaking and cracking slightly at the thought of losing the man who had given him this life he now led.

'No. He's been asleep since he came here. He ran in and collapsed. So I ask again...' She turned her full gaze onto Arthur. '...What happened?'

So Arthur, along with the help of his Knights, Gauis and Gwen, explained everything about what had happened; from the fight, to his injuries, to Morgana poisoning his mind and finally, how he ran away from fear of death.

'I know my boy, and he would not have run away. However scared he is of dying, he would have accepted it and let it happen. There must have been another reason.'

'I think...from what we've observed, that Morgana wanted Merlin to run. I don't know why, and I don't know what she thinks she is going to gain from it. It was Merlin- what little consciousness he had left- that brought him here. There was a small part of him that was alive inside that told him the safest place to go was here. And if that small part of him had not overpowered whatever it was Morgana did to him, he could be lying down lost in the forest, somewhere even we couldn't find him.' Gwaine even surprised himself with this speech, but knew deep deep down that he was right.

'Well that explains how he got here but not whatever Morgana did, or is doing, to him.' It wasn't like Percival to speak up on an occasion like this but he knew everyone else was thinking the same thing.

The silence that hung in the air showed the emotions felt by everyone there; worry, fear, upset and a longing to help a fallen friend. It was in this silence that Arthur knew he had to take Merlin home and get to the bottom of it all, even if it meant having to deal with Morgana.

Arthur pushed forward and sat by his friends' bedside, ignoring the glances from Hunith. He knew she secretly blamed him somehow, deep down. He knew himself that, if he'd have been more understanding of magic, maybe Merlin wouldn't have been so scared. But how was he to know his friend had magic? And it wasn't his fault he'd been raised with such poisonous thoughts being fed into his mind.

'It's ok Merlin. I'm here. No-one is going to hurt you I promise. No-one is going to take you away, do you understand? You're my friend, my best friend, and I shouldn't have taken until now to realise it. I don't know what Morgana has done to you, or why, but I swear, I'm going to stop her. But I need your help, I...I...I NEED YOU!'

He could feel movement but was too lost in thought to see what was happening, he was firmly focused on Merlin's face, pale and feverish, against his raven hair. Around him, everyone had found a place to sit, and Gwen had guided Hunith over to a seat, leaving as much privacy as one could get in a small hut to Arthur and his servant.

The sudden hand clasping around his wrist made him jump, but nothing too severe. His friends mustn't have been looking as they didn't react or ask what was wrong. Slowly, and as if unsure, Arthur looked to the hand clamped around his wrist and knew instantly whose it was. In reality, it could have been no-one else for they were all out of arms reach from him. The calloused, hard worked hand of Merlin was squeezing his wrist, so much so that it was beginning to turn white. Arthur raised his eyes once more to Merlin and found them fluttering. With his free arm, he stroked the brow of his friend and and grabbed his hand to show he was there for him. Cautiously, Merlin opened his eyes against the glare of the sun and looked up to see his King. His eyes were distant, and Arthur could swear he saw a little madness within them- _oh gods, what if Morgana was sending him crazy?_

'Hey.' Arthur spoke the words softly, not wanting to scare Merlin or be too loud.

'Hay's for horses Clotpole...' Merlin smiled but closed his eyes again '...that's what you always tell me anyway.'

Arthur laughed through tears that had been threatening to appear for a long time.

'Yeah, well... Speaking of those horses, they need mucking out.'

'Do they now!?' His eyes were open again, and actually showed a little sparkle- or was it tears?

Arthur didn't want to scare Merlin or take any sudden action that may deter his friend but he needed to know.

'Is Morgana still talking to you?' He looked down at Merlin with a serious look, yet tinted with friendliness, telling him he was trying to help, not hurt him further.

Something changed in Merlin's eyes, and the edges of his mouth twitched. His grin sent a shiver down Arthur's spine, it reminded him exactly of Morgana. This wasn't Merlin. His eyes were strange, filled with loathing, greed and...Morgana!

Arthur jumped up, backing away from Merlin. He could see movement from his friends and held up a warning hand, telling them to come no closer.

'You let him go now!' He didn't know what else to do...Morgana was possessing his friend. He looked pleadingly at Gauis, silently asking him to help.

'I have books back at Camelot, but otherwise I don't know how to handle this. I'm sorry.' Gauis didn't need Arthur to ask anything, he knew what he wanted from him.

'I thought we were holding Morgana's magic in place, so she couldn't use it. How can she do this?' Gwaine really wasn't as thick as he looked.

Arthur looked down once more at Merlin, although it took a while to force himself to do so. Merlin was once again unconscious.

'I think we ought to change his dressings, they look dirty. No offence Hunith.' He suddenly added when he could feel the gaze on him.

'It's ok, I didn't want to cause anymore damage to him, so i left them.' Hunith had gone paler and a new grown fear was etched on her face.

'Yes Sire.' Gauis moved to collect his things and sat beside Merlin to begin aiding his wounds, he looked so young and helpless. 'Hello Merlin.'

**Up next- what they find on Merlin will be a clue to his strange behaviour, but will they like the outcome? Dun Dun Duuuuun. :O**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you once again for the reviews, they really cheer me up. Especially to my last chapter reviewers 1983Sarah, AmberW, and MyDreamWithinADream. Of course to everyone else who has left a comment or followed/favourited. Thank you. Here is chapter 4. :)**

**Edit- Just a bit of a warning I forgot to put on before- a little gore in this chapter. Nothing too big but some readers may be a bit affected.  
**

'A curse?' Arthur looked puzzled but didn't want to show too much worry in front of Hunith.

It had been when Gauis was changing Merlin's wrist bandages that he'd spotted it. A simple spiral etched onto the underside of his wrist; it must have scratched his veins for slight drops of blood were visible. Gauis had recognized it immediately, with symbols from the old religion.

'Not exactly a curse, but it allows the sorcerer to take over the mind of their victim. It's like a gateway into Merlin's mind.' To say his books were in Camelot, Gauis knew what he was talking about.

'If it weren't for the situation I'd take that as a joke.' Gwaine spoke his mind, he truly did want to make a joke of the knowledge Gauis was showing, but it was about Merlin. His friend!

'So how do we stop it?' Arthur was getting desperate, and he wanted that witch out of his friend now.

'I don't know without my books, but I remember a bit about how we can slow it down, and effectively block her enough time for us to get him back to Camelot.'

Everyone turned to Gauis as if to say, well, yes, go on then. But his face did not look hopeful.

'We have to brandish the mark.' This provided a collective gasp and an exasperated 'NO' from Hunith.

'Brand him? You mean, as in burn his wrist?' It was Leon who spoke up this time, he stepped forward and studied Gauis' face as if looking for twitching around his mouth to indicate a joke. Although everyone secretly knew this was no joke!

'I'm afraid so. It stops the enchantment working on Merlin's mind and will allow us to have our Merlin back with us, and not Morgana.'

Arthur stepped forward 'Well, we don't have to worry too much, I mean, we don't have to have Merlin back, as long as he stays unconscious or a little disorientated, we can get her...I mean him...back to Camelot.' He knew there was more to it but he hoped beyond anything he'd wished for before that he was right.

'Morgana will slowly turn Merlin mad. He'll be a mess before we get back to Camelot, and if we wait too long, we may not be able to get her out. She also poses a threat to us. If she reaches the parts of Merlin's soul that allow her to control him fully, she could effectively attack us like she did before, just from within a different body.' Gauis was shaking, but tried to look as decisive as possible. He hated to have to do this to Merlin but he knew the boy wouldn't have a chance if they didn't.

Slowly, Arthur unsheathed his sword and stuck it in the burning fire. He looked at Gwen who quickly understood and took Hunith away.

'Pull the curtain Gwaine.' Arthur continued to warm his sword but turned to his men. 'This is going to need us to hold Merlin down whilst one of us...' He trailed off but everyone understood.

'I understand if you don't want to help but I need at least one of you.'

Within seconds, every single one of his knights stepped forward, all proving their support for Merlin. Arthur nodded and smiled gently, whilst his knights gathered around Merlin's limp form.

Gwaine took Merlin's shoulders and head, whilst Percival took his upper body, and Leon and Elyan took his legs. Gauis held the arm out firm for Arthur and looked his King firmly in the eye.

It took Arthur minutes before he could do it. He stood with his sword still burning in the hearth, looking from one to another of his Knights, nodding, and getting supportive glances back. Bile rose in his throat just at the thought of what he had to do, although he'd not eaten much recently, he knew his stomach was threatening to empty itself of whatever it could possibly find. He swallowed, closed his eyes and tried to block the world out as much as he could. A whimper from Merlin brought him back to the present and he knew he had to do it.

Slowly, he brought the sword away from the burning inferno, and moved even slower towards his friends outstretched arm. Although Gauis had a grip on it, Arthur knew Merlin would use as much strength left in him to pull himself away, so he took his friends arm with his free hand and held on tight. Arthur breathed in a lungful of air and held the flat side of the burning sword to Merlin's wrist.

Within seconds Merlin was screaming and writhing all over the bed, trying to pull free from the clutches of his 'friends'. He was fully awake and looked around at everyone in turn. Each one of Camelot's knights had turned away from him, not daring to look at him in the eye. Except for Arthur. He couldn't peel his gaze away and found himself staring into Merlin's eyes, wide and bluer than any crystal Arthur had ever seen. It wasn't the screams and cries of agony that hurt Arthur most however, it was the look his friend was giving him. One of detachment, deceit and betrayal, his friends were doing something to him, against his will, and it was probably all because of his magic.

'It's going to need more Arthur, it isn't hot enough.' Gauis had to yell over the screams emanating from Merlin.

Arthur released the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding in and turned to Gauis. 'What, I held it in the fire for ages, it should be warm enough.' Arthur didn't think he could repeat the whole process again.

'It's clearly a strong enchantment, it's going to need more.'

Just minutes later, Arthur was pulling the white hot sword from the fire and readying himself for the second attempt. God he hoped this was it.

The second time must have been worse, Merlin's screams vertebrated around the whole hut. Not one single Knight had a dry face, but they weren't trying to hide it, they wore determined looks and showed no sign of backing down. Now Merlin was crying, his screams had tired him and he broke down in fits of tears.

'What have I done? I'm sorry. Please STOP!'

Arthur broke down next, he was crying and showed no intention to stop. He just wanted to throw down his sword and hug his manservant, telling him everything would be ok.

Everyone's attention was averted when the curse on Merlin's wrist glowed. Not due to the heat of the sword but of it's own accord. It grew bright blue and Arthur instinctively brought the sword away.

'It's working.' Gauis lacked positivity in his voice but everyone knew he was right.

Just as the spiral hit it's brightest, Merlin's eyes glowed that magnificent gold and he let out one final scream. The scream sent everyone flying off their feet, and some, including Arthur, landed sideways on beds, chairs and tables; Gwaine narrowly missed the fire.

Silence in the hut, except for a number of groans and the agonized whimpers which must have been Hunith and Gwen. Gauis had recovered himself and was checking each knight in turn was ok.

Arthur was up on his feet in a flash and by the bedside of his friend.

'Did I hurt anyone?' Merlin's voice was only just audible, and strained from the screaming and crying he'd just been through.

'No. No Merlin we're all fine.' He looked up through tears, and saw everyone staring back at him in turn. 'We just want you to be fine too. We didn't do this on purpose we...'

'I know.' Merlin had interrupted him, which would usually annoy him like mad, but right now he didn't care. 'I know what's been happening, I've been watching, listening.' And with that, he blacked out once again.

'When can we move him? We need to get him back.'

'Within the next hour. If we begin to gather our things, he'll be moveable by the time we've finished.' Although Gauis gave the advice, he didn't attempt to move.

Hunith moved forward and Arthur fully expected her to begin packing her own belongings. She would no doubt want to come to Camelot. He understood her concern but it would make the journey much longer, and they were already low on food and water supplies, not to mention losing a horse and having to share blankets out to one more person.

'Look after my boy. Make sure, the next time I see him, he's safe.' She had tears in her eyes but did not lose contact with Arthur's, not even to blink. 'You save him, just as he's saved you all those times before.' Oh great, now the guilt trip.

'I promise. He means so much to me, and I know you may not believe me, and I know I have done some _terrible_ things, but I swear on my life, I will get that witch out of him and he'll be safe by the next time you see him.' Without thinking about it, he moved a strand of hair from her forehead, just as he had done Merlin, and kissed her politely on the cheek.

She returned the kiss on the King's head and moved slowly past him, but her hand lingered on his arm, until she finally pulled away to her son's bedside.

Arthur turned away and began to get everything together, forcing the knight's glares away from Hunith and her son, leaving them in as much privacy as possible.

The knights, Arthur, Gwen and Gauis, packed in silence, only occasionally glancing at one another, or at Merlin and Hunith. There was nothing to say, all were in complete shock and wanted nothing more than this whole nightmare to be over.

Arthur swore to himself: _It soon will be!_

XXXXXX

The journey back to Camelot was a slow one. Usually, it would only take just over 2 days, but with an injured man, it took much longer.

'We can't go on much longer today sire.' Gwaine had stopped ahead of everyone else and was seemingly admiring the sky when he spoke up.

Arthur looked up to see Gwaine was right, the sky was getting dark and it was getting much colder. They couldn't travel during the night, there were too many hazards and dangerous creatures waiting for them. He looked down at a sleeping Merlin who was sat in front of him, sharing the King's horse and sighed.

'Then we best find a safe place to stop, and warm. It feels like we're in for a cold and damp night.'

It didn't take them long, they found a small cave hidden behind trees which would definitely shield them from the storms ahead, which could now be heard on the horizon.

Merlin was laid down half way into the cave, a fire was set up and food was spread between the party. The same thought went through everybody's mind, what would happen when Merlin woke up? Would he be Merlin? Would he be Morgana? And, probably the most daunting question...

'Will he wake up?' Arthur looked up to see Percival asking the question, to no-one in particular. He was looking at Merlin with a mixture of guilt and worry.

'Of course he will, it's Merlin.' It was Gwaine that spoke, but even with this brave knight, there was a tremour in his voice. 'He just needs a bit of rest, you know how lazy he is. Right Arthur?'

It took Arthur a couple of seconds to realise he'd been spoken to, 'Oh, yeah, the lazy git.' He laughed, along with Gwaine, but both were half-hearted and held an underlying pain for their friend.

The following hours were filled with light-hearted chatter, cooking, eating and talking around the fire. To keep all spirits up, they spoke of funny times either experienced by the knights or Merlin- which ended up being a lot. Arthur had to laugh at the fact that most stories involved either Gwaine, Merlin, or both, and most of the time, taverns. Hunith had kindly given them a basket of food which would last them at least 2 days, but the hardy knights began complaining there was too much green stuff and not enough meat. So Leon and Elyan collected a number of fish, rabbits and even a young deer, which would please the party through the night. The storm was growing nearer and rain already hammered down on the surrounding rocks, lightning flashed and the thunder echoed in the cave, Arthur knew he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

'I'll take first watch, Gwaine, I'll wake you when it's your turn, ok?' Gwaine nodded at Arthur and everyone settled down for the night, taking one last look at Merlin's frozen form, hoping that he would look better the next time they saw him.

Arthur moved over to the sleeping form of his manservant once he knew everyone else was asleep. He sat next to him and covered his body with the royal cape of Camelot.

'I'm right here Merlin, don't worry, everything will be better tomorrow.'

**Next up- Merlin's nightmares and Arthur dissapoints Gwen a little bit. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, thank you so much for the reviews, my confidence is crap so you are really helping. Yet at the same time I get nervous to upload the next bit in-case I dissapoint some of you. There's a bit of poor Merlin in this but just wait, we'll get badass Merlin in later chapters too. :)**

**All mistakes my own, I sadly don't own Merlin either. :(**

His sleep was full of nightmares, he had no idea where he was, what was happening or who was near him. All he knew was that his wrist hurt, but Morgana had gone quiet. She no longer shouted in his ear and told him what to do, she wasn't laughing or forcing him to hide in the deepest recesses of his mind.

_'I'm right here Merlin, don't worry, everything will be better tomorrow.'_

He'd heard Arthur's voice just minutes before, it sounded right next to him. He could feel the warmth of his King close by, but couldn't find the strength to wake up, or call his name.

For hours, he tossed and turned, dreaming of the knights of Camelot chasing him, shouting at him and threatening to kill him the minute they caught him. He could see himself on the fire and stood in the centre of Camelot's courtyard, with all eyes on him, focused on the sorcerer who needed to be killed. He was a threat and needed destroying. The drums grew louder, he could see Arthur's face, no emotion, just staring, as if into Merlin's soul, his hand held in the air. The moment he dropped it, Merlin would be burning alive. He could feel the heat of the torches, the eyes of everyone, and then...laughing. It was Morgana's, she stood, at the foot of the plinth looking up at him. The drums stopped, the torches caught the wood and straw around Merlin's feet and he could feel himself burning. Screaming filled his ears, his screaming. A storm had suddenly appeared out of no-where, the crashes of thunder seemed to emanate along with his cries for help.

A flash of lightning and Merlin jolted awake, the light reflecting in his blue eyes, making them seem even brighter than usual. His wrist burned, he thought he was still on fire and began hitting himself to swat out the flames. He felt hands on his arms and his name being called, somewhere in the distance... _'Merlin, calm down.'_

'No!' He pulled away, another flash, another crack of thunder, and he pushed whoever was holding him. 'NO!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthur was right, he wasn't going to sleep that night, everything was swirling around in his mind and the thunder rattled too much in the cave. He remembered when he was a child and had been scared of storms, his father had always told him to grow up, but Morgana had been the one to keep him company until it past. He couldn't think of Morgana now, it hurt too much.

Merlin mumbled in his sleep, and he knew he was having a dream. But it was when the mumbling became more hurried, and held a glimpse of fear that he knew Merlin wasn't having a dream, but a nightmare. He grabbed his hand and started patting it reassuringly, he didn't know what to do. The storm was overhead now and lightning flashed every minute. As the storm grew more intense, so did Merlin's fits, he tossed and turned, mumbling more and more, even calling out a number of times; but not enough to wake anyone else.

Merlin was burning up, Arthur thought about waking Gauis. He was just about to go over to the physician when Merlin jolted awake, his eyes glowing. He looked scared, no, not just scared, Petrified! Within seconds he was hitting himself, all over his body, as if there were creatures crawling all over him. The worst hit areas were his legs and chest, he began panicking even more, hyperventilating and crying. Arthur grabbed his arms, making sure not to catch the burnt skin on Merlin's wrist, and tried to keep him still. He didn't want to hurt him anymore and was worried at how close Merlin's head was to the rocks; one false move and he could knock himself out or cause a serious head injury.

'Merlin, calm down.'

Merlin cried out, 'NO!'. Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur could see everyone else was now awake, and slowly making their way to Merlin, not wanting to spook him. Arthur looked up and gave a silent warning to stay away, too many faces would cause mayhem. Suddenly 'NO!' and Merlin shoved Arthur with as much force as he could muster. Arthur fell back and sat in shocked silence as Merlin jumped up and tried to run out of the cave, only to be caught by Gwaine.

'It's ok, come on buddy, you're fine.' Gwaine held Merlin tightly and made sure his arms were strapped to his sides, so he couldn't lash out at anyone else. When Merlin began to calm down again, Gwaine grabbed his cheeks, one with each hand, and looked straight into his friends' eyes. 'You're safe, I promise.'

'Gwaine.' Merlin's voice was hoarse, but he was able to smile slightly when he saw his friend, he knew he was ok. Merlin slumped slightly in Gwaine's arms but did not pass out. 'You stink.'

With that everyone was laughing. They had Merlin back, even if it was only for a short time, and even if he was broken.

Gwen looked back at Arthur, she didn't lock eyes with him but did see he was silently shedding a few tears. Seeing him like this proved he truly was nothing like his father, she smiled at him and let the tears fall. She walked over to Merlin and took him from Gwaine's arms 'What are we going to do with you Merlin?' She laughed.

'Don't kill me...' He said it only so she could hear, and his eyes showed no laughter, he meant it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'Something's on your mind.' It wasn't a question, it was a fact. Arthur could see that look on Gwen's face, that she was holding something back.

'He...' she trailed off to look at Merlin, who was now propped up against the rock wall with Gauis watching over him as he ate a small plate of food. The knights had seen the conversation taking place and came over to listen. 'He thinks we're going to kill him.'

'No! Merlin knows we would never do that. He knows we're his friends.'

'Gwaine, think about it. It's obvious that somewhere deep down he is worried that we'll kill him, or banish him. Why would he have kept his powers secret all this time.' Leon looked at Arthur for reassurance.

'When my father was alive, it's obvious he kept it silent because of his laws. But when I became king, he had hope the laws would be changed. He told me how he felt when I found out about him. Merlin was the old man who tried to heal my father but it went wrong, he said he'd hoped the actions would change my view of magic and that it wasn't all bad. But when it didn't work I told him to his face that I would never trust magic again. Then all of this with Morgana over the years and...there could be no trust with us. He trusted our friendship, that we would all protect each other, but not his abilities. Merlin's lived his whole life in fear of the consequences of being found out, in a kingdom where magic is punished by death. Why else do you think he's kept it a secret?' When he'd finished, Arthur combed his fingers through his sandy hair and let out a deep sigh that had been sitting in the pit of his stomach, making him feel sick.

Everyone else was shocked into silence, they had no idea what to say or do. Their best friend had been so scared of who he was that he'd not been able to trust them with his deepest secret. However bad they felt, they each knew exactly how they would have reacted if they'd found out about the magic at the heart of Camelot:

Elyan would probably have begun attacking Merlin, fighting him into a corner whilst shouting for back-up.

Leon would have placed Merlin in the toughest chains and thrown him straight into the dirtiest, dankest cell possible. No food, no light, no water!

Gwaine, he would probably have been the nicest of them all due to his closeness to Merlin, but he would still have probably hit him, backed him to the wall and demanded answers.

Percival, probably a headlock, straight to Arthur. No questions asked, no secrets, no second chances.

It made each and every one of them fill with guilt, they could feel it rise up from the pit of their stomachs, feel like a lead weight in their hearts and cause a dull throb in their heads. No wonder he was as scared as he was. If they thought about it, and they'd all been a little more accepting to magic, maybe Morgana's taunting would have had little effect and Merlin wouldn't have run off in the first place.

'So what do we do now? What's the next step Arthur?' Arthur looked up at Leon, the head of the knights, literally as well as metaphorically.

'I'm not sure. Gauis?' The physician looked over to the small group. 'Could we spare you for a minute please?'

Merlin could barely move but his head twisted slightly to look over to his friends, a small, pitiful smile on his lips. Gauis said something to him and he nodded, before looking away to watch the continuing storm which didn't seem to be calming down; it was like an omen following them.

'Yes Sire?' Gauis had made his way over and sat between Arthur and Gwaine, facing Merlin so he could keep an eye on his young ward's condition.

'We would like to know what the next step is? What do we do?'

'Well, we can't do anything until we get back to Camelot. Everything I need is there. So the next step is, I'm afraid, just to make our way quickly but steadily back to Camelot.'

'Okay, we'll have to wait until morning. I'd also like to wait until this damned storm has past but I doubt that will be anytime soon. How long should his...the...how long should it keep Morgana at bay?' He knew Gauis had said it should take them until they reached Camelot, but already they had slowed and were at least half a day behind what they would normally be. Secretly, he also asked because he didn't think he could bare to stand listening to the screams again.

'I originally said it should take us until we were home. But...' The old man trailed off.

'Gauis. What is it?' Gwen's soft tone reassured Gauis and he looked up, though did not make eye contact with any of the group, instead, choosing to look over to Merlin once more.

'I've seen flashes in his eyes. I'm not mentioning anything about the situation in case it sparks a reaction from him, but sometimes I shall mention someone, like Gwaine, and his eyes seem to become empty. I have treated Morgana her entire life and know her eyes from memory. And when Merlin's become empty, something else fills them...Morgana's eyes are staring right back at me.'

He let the information sink in. When no-one moved to respond, he continued.

'At first, it was just for a split second, maybe even less. But since he's awoken, they've become longer. Still only a couple of seconds, then she's gone, but he closes his eyes as if fighting off something, or as if in pain. I'm afraid she may be fighting back.'

'Thank you Gauis. I suggest we try and get a little more sleep, or at least keep everyone-' he momentarily looked at Merlin '-comfortable and stable. Then when it becomes light enough we move out. Though I'm worried that we'll still have to travel in a half light, this storm is terrible.'

Beside him, Gwen shivered. He threw a supportive arm around her, held her close and kissed her cheek. It was a sign to everyone that the conversation was over and the King wanted time with his wife. The knights followed Gauis over to Merlin where they drank, ate and laughed as best they could. Merlin's shoulders even shook up and down slightly with occasional humour; for now, he was fine.

'Tell me Arthur,' Gwen said from below Arthur's chin, 'What will happen when all this is over? How do we deal with Merlin's...abilities?'

'Honestly. I don't know. I'm not killing him, but I must enforce the laws of Camelot. Magic is banned and dangerous. I can't bear to lose him but...we can't just accept what he is. No-one has to know, we could say he has to return home for his ill mother, but I'm scared that I may not be able to allow him to stay in Camelot.'

Silently, Gwen closed her eyes, disappointment evident in them, and let the tears flow. Merlin meant them no harm. For once, she was very much against what her husband was saying.

**Next up- On the road back to Camelot, Gwaine's complaining stomach, Morgana and a heart to heart with Merlin and Arthur. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, thank you so much for the comments. They are all so lovely and I'm glad you are enjoying the story. You guys are the best.**

**There is a little bit more gore in this but nothing as much as the last time. **

'It's like this storm is making the journey longer. Seriously Arthur, how much father?'

'Gwaine, do you ever shut up moaning, you're as bad as Merlin.'

'Oi. I heard that.' Merlin was surprisingly his normal self. He was riding just behind Arthur, Gwen and Leon, on his own horse, which he even sped up into a canter occasionally to look at something or talk to Gwen. But Gwaine's moans were right, they were taking far too long to get back to Camelot.

Arthur couldn't help but laugh at Merlin, it was honestly like nothing was wrong, and that they were out on a normal quest or even an afternoon picnic. It was strange, but the picnics he regularly took Gwen on always involved Merlin, which could be hardly classed as romantic, especially with Gwen and Merlin chatting like a pair of girls. But he couldn't imagine going without his manservant, it was almost like Merlin was a part of it all. He shuddered at the thought, then remembered he'd been asked a question.

'Oh, erm, well this rain and cloud coverage is making it a little hard to see the roads properly and...'

'Are you saying we're lost!? In our own lands, we're lost?' It was Percival, he held a tone of humour in his voice but no-one could mistake the slight panic underlying the question.

'Well, not exactly. It's just hard to tell the quickest route back. We are heading the right way but I think we took the longer path.' In truth, Arthur had no idea where they were. He didn't recognize this part of the forest and the roads were more like streams. 'Did you hear that!?'

Although the rain still lashed down and wind whipped through the air, the unmistakable sound of a rumble cut through. It could have been distant thunder but it was too short and shallow.

'Sorry. My stomach. She does get loud when she's upset.'

'I don't suppose you have a name for your stomach do you Gwaine?' Leon retorted to Gwaine's comment.

'So is that to my understanding that you would like to stop for food?' Arthur knew his knights, especially Gwaine when it came to his food and mead. He turned round to see a massive grin on Gwaine's face, one that spread from cheek to cheek covered most of the bottom half of his face. 'We need to find somewhere decent to stop, get some shelter from this rain. We'll ride for a little longer but the first place we find we shall stop. Is that ok Sir Knight!?'

Gwaine's face fell, resulting in shrieking laughter coming from the other knights and Merlin. 'It will have to do.'

XXXX

It must have been at least 2 hours since Arthur had mentioned stopping, but they had not found a suitable place to do so. The storm had resumed it's chorus of drums and echoed loudly in the nearby canyons.

Arthur stole a glance back at the group who were all tired and weary from the ride. He felt for them but knew they could not stop in this rain on the side of the road, it was too risky, not to mention cold and wet. Finally, his eyes fell on Merlin, who had been quiet again for the past half hour. His laughter had slowly ebbed away and he spoke only when spoken to. In reality, everyone was now the same, but it was Merlin's pale features and constant blinking that unnerved Arthur. His friend had gone from rosy red in the cool breeze to ghostly pale, he was hunched over, despite having a spare cloak wrapped around him, and was closing his eyes for longer period of time. Arthur nodded to Gwen and fell back besides Merlin. Although everyone was worried, they didn't think twice as to why he had done so.

'How you doing Merlin? No offense but you don't look so good.' He said it under his breath, so that just Merlin could hear him; he didn't want to worry anyone just yet.

'Mmmm.' Merlin didn't even look up, he stayed focus on the back of the horses' head, staring intently at a white spot on its mane.

'Merlin?' Now he was starting to worry, usually Merlin would give a sarcastic retort even if he was injured.

As another flash of lightning filled the sky, Merlin's head darted upwards, eyes fixing on Arthur's, wild and full of anger. Merlin broke into a snigger, his mouth opening wide to show teeth, a smile Arthur had only ever seen on...

'MORGANA!'

As if to add to the omen of the storm, a lightning bolt hit the tree just ahead of Merlin and Arthur, causing it to come crashing down, spooking the horses, who threw off both their riders. Arthur hadn't realised they'd fallen behind everyone else, who were now clambering over the burning tree trunk to aid their fallen friends.

Merlin lunged at Arthur, dagger in hand- where had he gotten that from?- and aimed it directly at his throat. He grabbed the wrists in time and twisted the hand so it dropped the flashing blade to the floor. Arthur rolled over so Merlin's bone like body was pinned beneath him, thrashing, the teeth finding their way to his flesh, biting and actually causing blood to seep to the surface through small thorn like cuts. They fought but eventually Merlin was forced against the trunk of the fallen tree, just metres away from the burning bark and leaves. He couldn't keep him pinned here for long, the fire would make it's way down and consume both of them. Percival and Leon were now pinning the frail body to the trunk whilst Arthur removed himself, rubbing his hands where Merlin had bitten and scratched at them.

'WHAT DO WE DO?' Leon's voice was strained from holding down the legs and bottom torso of their friend.

Arthur looked up at the fire, knowing they would have to move quickly, then remembered the knife. He ran back to the spot Merlin had dropped it, picked it up and quickly held the metal end to the flames of the burning tree. He had no time to think, no time to wish he didn't have to do this again. When he saw the amber glow of the blade he looked up at Leon, a silent nod between them said what was needed to be heard. Leon grabbed Merlin's wrist, turned it up towards the heavens and grabbed the rest of his arm for support. No-one had time to react, the blade was on the rune quicker than anyone could object, even Merlin. Straight away, a scream escaped the raven haired young man, a scream so full of agony it would haunt the nightmares of everyone present for years to come. Arthur didn't know how long to hold it on for but carried on regardless.

'Arthur. Please, stop it! She's gone. She's GONE!' Another agonizing scream left Merlin's mouth, cries of panic accompanying it.

Arthur threw the dagger away from Merlin, threw himself forward and grabbed his face between his hands, one cheek in each, just like he had before. He looked into the eyes of his friend and knew instantly that he WAS indeed looking at Merlin, not Morgana. Tears were streaming down his ashen face, a little blood from his nose where Arthur was forced to push him back. Roughly, he pulled him forward, away from the burning tree and into his arms, holding him so to stop the shaking and trembling. The rain was coming down heavier than ever, putting most of the tree's fire out, but also drowning the small group. Each one shivered, an icy wind biting against their already soaked skin. They needed to get shelter, or none of them would make it back to Camelot alive. Looking up, Arthur saw a small cave, probably the size of a 3 horse stable, and knew it was their only hope. He scooped Merlin up into his arms, beckoned for all to follow and walked straight into the mouth of the wall.

This was taking far too long. They should have been home 1 day ago. They were lost, they were cold, wet and hungry, and each time Morgana showed herself, she was more powerful. He could feel Merlin in his arms and he was week, she was draining him.

Gwaine entered the cave last, shaking his hair not much unlike a dog. 'That witch is going to burn!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

'I don't hate you.'

Merlin's voice shocked Arthur out of the daydream he'd fallen into. He was sat staring at the cave floor, completely oblivious to anything happening around him, when Merlin spoke up.

'You're awake then. And you should. I've caused you to live your entire life here in Camelot with the fear of death, and now I'm torturing you by burning you. The dream you had the other night...' he trailed off, remembering the way Merlin had looked up at him, and the screams that escaped him after he woke up, 'It was about me burning you at the stake wasn't it? You were mumbling in your sleep about how sorry you were, and begging me not to kill you.'

Merlin looked away, a tear escaping his eye. 'I don't know what's wrong with me. Yes, I've always been scared of you finding out but never...NEVER...have I feared for my life. Well, not entirely. I would accept death if it came to it, Arthur I'd give my life for you. But, since everything happened with Morgana, I've been having nightmares about you burning me, or hanging me...and I've never worried about it before.'

'You're not scared of the consequences?' Arthur was gobsmacked.

'No. Well...yes, of course. But if I was to be sentenced to death than so be it, I'd be more worried at the fact I wouldn't be around to protect you anymore.'

Silence. Neither knew what to say.

'Get some rest. You look like your horses' backside.'

'Thanks Merlin, really...how I've missed your sass!'

'You're welcome Sire. But seriously Arthur, you can't go on for much longer without sleep. Go on, I'll be fine. It'll be nice to have a bit of piece and quiet, especially with Gwaine asleep too.'

Arthur had to admit, he felt as bad as Merlin looked. So, without any protest, he laid down next to Merlin, so that he could react quickly should anything happen, and fell asleep within seconds. The blackness was a relief he didn't know he needed.

**Don't worry, we get kickass Merlin again soon. And we finally make it back to Camelot. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, again thank you so much for the comments. I love signing in to see a few more. The chapters will get a bit shorter from now on just because of the way I've split them up, and I'll probably upload one a day now incase I get busy over the christmas period. :)**

'Merlin?'

'Merlin?

'MERLIN!?'

'Where is he!? Where the hell is he!?'

'Everybody just calm down! He probably went out for a pee!' Trust Gwaine.

Arthur ran to the mouth of the cave, and looked outside. it had been raining none stop, so the ground was a wet muddy painting of any movement.

'Gwaine. I hate to say this but he hasn't gone for a pee! Hoof prints head off right into the woods, onto the path over there and his horse has gone.' He pointed at a greyish looking gravel track a couple of metres away from the cave.

Without a second hesitation, the party collected their belongings and pushed past their King, exiting the cave to head off in the direction of the footprints. The thing ringing through everybody's mind... Had Merlin gone off of his own accord? Or was it Morgana controlling him again?

'Is it just me? Or does this seem like some kind of trap?'

'Gwaine. Everything seems like a trap to you. Must be Merlin rubbing off on you...to him, even a free apple off a stranger is a trap!'

'Hey! It was poisoned, do you not remember, it killed my favourite horse!'

'Will you two SHUT UP!' Arthur had had enough, Gwaine and Percival were always bickering, and usually he laughed along, but this was more serious, he was on his last nerve.

'Sorry sire. Though, I can see where Gwaine's coming from. It's obvious we're going to see the footprints, and there is no evidence of him trying to hide them. Though it may not be a trap, he could want us to follow.'

'What are you saying Percival?' Arthur sort of knew, but he wanted to hear it from someone else.

'I think Merlin wants to do this alone, whatever it is he wants to do. And he's tired of holding us back. So he's gone off on his own, to try and end it. Either that or Morgana has...' He didn't finish the sentence, he didn't want to.

The storm had receded enough for the valley to become clear again, and everyone could see for miles in front of them. It was strange, the storm seemed to leave just when Merlin had. Gwen broke through the crowd and rode on ahead obviously upset. She sat upon her horse at the top of the hill in front of the group, but turned around when she saw the view.

'Camelot!'

'What!?' Everyone followed their king to the crest of the hill and saw they were just a couple of hours ride to Camelot. How had they not known this?

'It must have been the rain sire, it messed with us all. We had no idea where we were.' Arthur was reassured to have Gauis around, he always made things seem better than they were.

'You are right Gauis. So, let's go. Depending on how long ago Merlin left, he could be at Camelot by now. And I don't like the thought of him being so close to Morgana, and alone.'

They rode on, with more purpose than they had ever had before. This was Merlin, their friend, the most trusted man any of them had ever known. It did not matter he had magic, they knew he would not do a thing to harm them, how could he have put up with them for so long otherwise. Morgana, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She wouldn't be happy until she saw them all die and Camelot burning with them- no, she wouldn't let Camelot burn, she wanted it for herself.

The ride was long and lonely without Merlin, even though all were used to missions without him. The atmosphere was somehow darker, heavier, and damper, like the clouds of the previous night's storm were weighing on all of them, following them. Everything was tense, no-one laughed, smiled, or even spoke, their gazes were set firm, their backs were straight, and their heads held high. This was Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, his gracious, loving and intelligent wife Guinevere, the courageous Knights of Camelot and the finest physician in all the lands, Gauis- Nothing was going to stop them, nothing was going to go wrong. By the end of the day, both Merlin and Camelot would be safe, and Morgana... Morgana would be dead!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they rode over the bridge into the gates of Camelot, all noticed how eerily vacant the courtyard was. Not just the courtyard, but everywhere. Not a soul could be seen or heard, the doors to all homes were shut but no lights came from the windows; it was nearly evening and all houses would normally be candlelit by now.

Everyone dismounted their horses and looked around. It was so wrong, reminding them all of the old ruined and abandoned castles they had at some point visited. Damage could still be seen from the fights earlier that week, the smoke still rose from some recently deceased fires, and blood still splattered walls or discarded weapons.

Arthur shivered, 'where do you think he is?'

'I don't know sire, but do you think it wise for me to get my books in case we find him and he needs our help?'

'Yes Gauis, then we won't waste any time should he need us. We'll meet you in the throne room, Leon, go with him.'

'Yes Sire.' And the two left towards the tower, whilst the remaining party slowly headed up the steps inside the building. Arthur was not looking forward to this.

**Well, we're back in Camelot. Best get Morgana the hell out of Merlin and then kick her ass...am I right!? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviews, follows and favourites. :) Still hoping I don't dissapoint you all- I always feel like I am, so...**

**Anyway, Chapter 8 and I think there'll be about 10. So we're nearly there. **

'Merlin?' The doors to the throne room were open, and within seconds of entering the great hall, all eyes clapped on the shivering, hunched figure of their friend, holding for dear life the throne and clawing at the wood.

'Help! She's fighting through again. I held her off but she's getting too strong...' The next part was barely audible but they all heard it anyway. '...or I've gotten too weak.'

Arthur was by Merlin's side before anyone could react, he pulled his friend from the awkward position he was laid in and pulled him against his body. Merlin's back arched into the front of Arthur's body, his head laid into the crook of his neck, fighting the pain through clenched teeth. Arthur could feel the heat of his friend, he was burning up trying to fight off the witch, yet he shivered. This had gone too far, he grabbed Merlin's wrists, not wanting to let him go for a 3rd time. He didn't even realise he was crying along with Merlin until Gwen put her hand on his arm and squeezed slightly.

'I don't want to have to burn him again. I can't do it Gwen, I can't hear him in agony again!' He looked up into Gwen's eyes, which were also flooded with tears, shaking his head, his bottom lip quivering with the strain to keep himself from crying more.

'I...I...' Gwen began, but couldn't finish. She crumbled down next to Arthur and Merlin, kissing the latter's forehead and stroking his hair. She looked into his eyes, those bright blue eyes which were now clouded with fear and pain, and gave him her beautiful, genuinely caring smile, the one that always made him feel better. She doubted it would work, but didn't know what else to do. To her surprise, he calmed down and returned the smile, lifting a hand to her face and stroking her cheek. She turned into the touch and kissed his hand, however sweaty and warm it was, she didn't care.

They all jumped when they heard movement from the doors, but were quickly relieved to find Gauis and Leon heading towards them. Gauis' hands were full of bottles, herbs and other ingredients, whilst Leon's were full of books and scrolls.

'This is everything we could find about the mark, we'll...' Gauis didn't finish his sentence.

'He needs something to block Morgana. She's forcing through and I don't want to have to hurt him again!' Arthur had interrupted Gauis, but didn't care, right now, the quicker they worked, the quicker this was over, even if it was full of awkward silences.

Without saying a word, Gauis was placing a number of herbs and coloured liquids into a bowl and mixing them. Having separated a small amount from the rest, he looked up to Merlin.

'I need a bit of your blood Merlin. Not much, just a few drops.' The slight nod from the raven haired boy was enough indication to get on with it. He moved over to his young ward and held his hand over the bowl. Cutting a slit on the palm of his hand, he allowed a small trickle to fall into the mixture. 'Wrap something around that please one of you.'

As Gauis mixed the bloody soup, Gwaine tore away a piece of his tunic and wrapped in carefully around Merlin's hand. No gasps escaped his lips; _'Oh god,' _he thought, _'Merlin's been through so much pain he doesn't even respond to it anymore.'_

The mixtures were ready, the one not containing blood was rubbed onto Merlin's wrist, right over the rune marks tattooed there. They glowed faintly, but nothing near as much as when they were branded.

'Is that it?' Percival was watching with an open mouth as Merlin let out a small gasp of pain.

'Sire?' Gauis seemed cautious now.

'Yes Gauis?'

'The next part will cause Merlin to fit, so you are going to have to hold him. It won't be violent but you need to make sure he can't move his hands. Hold them if you have to.' As if in response, Arthur moved one hand to Merlin's but found his other already taken. Looking up, he saw determination in Gwen, and both her hands clasped tightly over Merlin's. She nodded at him before turning to Gauis.

'Do it!'

Gauis poured the blood mixture into Merlin's mouth and told him to drink. Elyan noted that drinking blood wasn't good for a person and would do more damage, but was responded with an explanation that the way the remedy worked, it did not reach his stomach, but was instead absorbed...' though he shall be ill later.' Gauis finished.

Just as Gauis had said, Merlin's body began to spasm and by the time the last drops were swallowed, his entire body was seizing. His back arched, with his head digging into Arthur's shoulder; he was also trying to pull his hands free from the grasps of his King and Queen.

'Gauis? You didn't say why we had to hold his hands?' Gwen's voice was shaky, full of fear and worry.

'Morgana will be feeling the same effects as Merlin, though she won't be as greatly effected. For a short time, the wall in their minds will be broken and she will come through completely. But Merlin won't regain consciousness whilst she is, so the only way for her to rebel is through the magic...due to his impediment and the seizing of his body, the only way she'll be able to do so is through his hands. As soon as she can do that, she's through and has complete control of him. So I repeat M'Lady, DO NOT LET GO!'

Both Gwen and Arthur tightened their grip on their friend. 'Blimey Arthur, it don't mean you have to break his fingers.' Gwaine laughed but it was only half-heartedly, he wanted to grab his friend too and make everything go away.

This was when the rune mark began to glow. The light emanating from it was brighter than it had ever been before, and still growing. The blue that reflected Merlin's eyes was gone, and had been replaced with a gold, a gold that resembled the burning sky on the clearest and most beautiful sunsets Camelot had witnessed. It was like the trophies and relics found in the safes of the kingdom, dazzling and majestic, yet brought fear to those who looked upon it. The light blanketed Merlin, moving over Arthur, Gwen and Gauis, before wrapping like the cold hands of mist around the brave Knights. It filled the room, all were blinded and could not see their hands just inches from their face. Windows shattered and screams could be heard, but- for once- not Merlin's. Morgana's!

A pulse rippled through the light, the screaming stopped, everything became clear and Merlin's body stopped seizing. He laid still, his face dropping so it lolled on Arthur's chest, blood dripping from his nose.

'You can let go now.' Gauis nearly whispered. Although the time was over, neither Gwen nor her husband let go, though they loosened their grip a little.

A cough left Merlin's lips. He was wheezing slightly from the effects of the last few days but, shockingly, colour returned to his face and he sat up as if nothing was wrong. Gwaine ran forward and cupped Merlin's face, looking into his eyes.

'You ok buddy? Talk to me.'

Merlin looked up and locked eyes with Gwaine, it was like he had not seen the knight for days, or had not seen the world for days either.

'It's nice to be out of that prison. It's like I could see things but, I didn't really see them. Like I was looking through another's eyes.' He closed his eyes and lowered his head, and was met with Gwaine's forehead on his.

'Well you are free now my friend.'

'Where is she?' The fear in Merlin's voice had completely vanished, it no longer shook, but was full of anger, hatred and all could tell how set he was that this was ending now!

'We told the guards to keep her in the cells. She should still be down there now. What I want to know is where the hell is everyone?'

'I sent them away. I told them to head down to the lower town. I didn't want any of them getting hurt.' And with that, he stood up, albeit shakily, and headed towards the door. 'Stay away!'

All eyes were on Merlin as he left the room, turned the corner and headed, head held high, towards the cells. But, much like many in Camelot, the group did not listen to advice and followed a few paces behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I think we should respect Merlin's wishes.' Gwaine had barged in front of the group and was blocking the door.

'Since when have you given a rat's ass?'

'I just think...this is Merlin's moment. And if he doesn't want us around, whatever the reason, we should respect that.'

'Ok. But I am sitting right here in case he needs us. The second I feel he's in trouble I'm in there!' Arthur sat down on the cold slab floor outside the dungeons, pulling his knees up to his chest. The others followed, all with anxious features etched onto their young faces. Young faces who now looked too old for their years.

**Oooh...Morgana's gonna get it! She's in trouble! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Again, I want to thank all of you for your support and lovely comments. It means so much to me. This chapter was difficult for me to finish, and I'm sorry the whole 'kickass moment' is a little short. Though you could say that Merlin is so pissed that he just zapps Morgana to kingdom come! :)**

_Merlin and Morgana locked arms, each holding onto the others wrists, not letting go. The air fizzled around Merlin and he could feel the power running through both of them. _This time, he was not going to let her have the upper hand, he was not backing down, and she would die before this day was up. He had taken off her shackles, for as soon as he touched them, his magic was lost too. They were backed into the corner of the cell, Morgana completely at his mercy.

**'Please **Merlin. You don't have the power to kill me. You are a pathetic serving boy.' She spat in his face, and the smile seemed to grow when she thought of her next move.

'_**Please**_ Merlin. I'm your friend. You wouldn't do this to me. Please. I'm sorry...'

'I AM EMRYS. You shall not kill my friend and will never take over Camelot!'

His eyes glowed more golden than they ever had, his power intensified and he hoped beyond anything that this would be the last time he saw that smile, full of poison. The door slammed open just seconds after the screaming started. First Morgana, then Merlin, both feeling the same pain they had just days before, where this had all started. He heard someone, Leon he thought, warning to stay back, and muffled cries. The pumping in his ears was louder than any drum and reminded him of the threat of his execution once this was over; he could picture it, the drums signalling the seconds before he was hanged, beheaded or burned, then stopping dead as the final blow came. Blood pumped through every part of his body, every cell, limb and nerve screaming for support, more oxygen, more blood, more energy! This had to be over soon, surely Morgana couldn't take any more of this, she had to be dead soon.

A tickle grew in the back of his throat and before he knew it, he was coughing, with blood bubbling over his lips, running down his chin; he swore he could hear the thud as it fell onto the floor. Every sense seemed to be stronger, his ears picked up any sounds, the light seemed brighter in his eyes, and he could taste the sweat and panic of the knights standing on the other side of the cell. With as much strength as he had left, he focused on one thing he knew would help him...and there it was, the heartbeat of Morgana. It was having palpitations, it was irregular and...it was slowing down! With every second that passed he could feel it growing weaker and fainter, whilst at the same time, her face grew ashen, her lips began turning blue and her eyes grew wider than he'd ever seen them before.

'I'm sorry. But this was your choice to make, and you chose the wrong path.' The words were barely a whisper, his voice hoarse from the screaming and tired from the energy being taken up.

_'Nearly there young warlock.' _The voice of Kilgharrah was the last thing he expected to hear, he knew he was close, it must have been the bond their souls shared.

One last push, the final strands of magic flowing down Merlin's arms, through his hands and imbedding into Morgana's frail body. She fell. She fell right into Merlin's arms as his legs buckled beneath him, sending them both sprawling out on the floor. The last shreds of life lingered in her eyes as she looked up at Merlin, this was the Morgana he had known when he first came to Camelot, caring, kind, gentle. _'I'm sorry I did you wrong.' _It wasn't spoken, it was only for Merlin's ears and he knew it would be carved into his memories until the day he died. He brought her up to his chest and held her, this was what he wanted, this was what always had to happen. So why did it hurt him so much? He would try anything to get the friend he had once loved back, the friend he could have come to grow very fond of had he been given the chance; _Merlin's forbidden love._

It was over. And as he turned to find his friends in the growing darkness, his world was engulfed and swallowed up once more. No more pain.

**One final chapter now. What could happen next? Did Merlin make it? I may upload it today or wait until tomorrow, I'm not sure yet. But you can expect it before Friday. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here we are. This is the final chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews/follows/favourites especially 1983Sarah for commenting on most if not all chapters. I wouldn't have had such confidence to post the rest of this without all you readers/reviewers. **

Gwaine stepped forward, the valiant knight. He made his way slowly to the pile of straw, sticks and hay that was collected in the centre of the courtyard, it seemed so small compared to the vast open space of the castle. Many of Camelot's most important people were stood, silently praying and saying their own goodbyes. Gwaine allowed the burning torch to catch the wood, it lit, and slowly made it's way up the plinth. He could hear crying behind him, and wondered whether they were crying for the loss or the shock of the last week's events. No-one had yet come to terms with what had happened. It was Merlin, this whole time, Emrys was Merlin.

'You look like you haven't slept in days sire.' Elyan's voice seemed faded in Arthur's dreamlike state. It had become a daily thing for him to drift off whilst stood up; he would just stare off into a distant world and zone out, before being snapped back into reality once again. Elyan's voice was a blessing from the screams he was hearing in his mind.

'Oh, sorry Elyan. Yeah, it's been a little rough. Even Gwen isn't sleeping much, and for once that isn't my doing.'

'Woah. Oh lord Arthur, I did not need that image. She's my sister.' He screwed his face up but couldn't help laugh a little. There wasn't much laughter in Camelot recently and any chance they got, the knights would use it to lighten the mood.

'I just...I keep hearing him screaming. It won't go away. And everytime I think of it, I see it was by my hands. And I hear him crying, and I see his eyes...' He was stopped by Elyan's hand on his shoulder, a comforting look in his eyes, and a small smile on his lips.

'Never knew he meant that much to you sire.'

'Neither did I. To think that before this all happened I was going to banish him. And now...'

He didn't know what else to do, so he raised his sword, stood in a commanding stance and made his way to Gwaine's side. 'We are here today to remember all those lost in the fight against Morgana, the brave souls who fought for Camelot's safety and those families who became victims of her sought after revenge. We shall never forget what took place, and all of you stood before me now shall be remembered for your braveness, loyalty and commitment to Camelot. I thank you. We also stand here today to thank Merlin. He was known to be there for his friends whenever they needed him, a caring person who would put his life before your own. He was my manservant but above all... my friend.'

Cheering commenced, the knights, Gwen and Gauis stood around the fire burning bright in the dull afternoon light. Heads bowed in silent prayers, hands held, smiles being exchanged, signs of comfort and thankfulness.

Arthur closed his eyes and lifted his head: _**Oh Merlin.**_

XXX

'Clotpole!'

'Dollophead!'

'Prat!'

'Sorcerer!' _Oops_. This one elicited a response of his friend looking sheepishly down at the freshly cleaned floor, a large swallow and a twitch of the eye. 'There's no need to respond like that. Anyway, I said I didn't need you back for another week and yet I find my bed made, my floors cleaned and...oh, fresh clothes in the wardrobe.'

A laugh. 'Well...Gwen had a word with me, asking who the best servants were. I asked her why and she said that this place was beginning to smell and look like the stables. Especially due to the fact you are taking your anger out on the training grounds and then not bothering to bath before going to bed. So, I told her I would get it fixed before the day was out and she had no need to hold her breath all night anymore; I was worried she'd die from climbing into that pit one more night.'

'So, naturally, you thought that the only decent person was...YOU!' A smile spread across his friends face, a smile he had not seen for weeks. The response shocked both of them as he lunged forward and swept him into a bone-crushing hug. 'It it so good to see you back Merlin.'

As the hug went on for far too long, Arthur couldn't help but think back to 3 weeks ago. _How he and his friends had watched Merlin battle Morgana one final time, how they had both fallen into a pile, how Merlin had held Morgana until her final breath, a tear falling down his cheek for the lost cause. He remembered the way Merlin had turned to them, given them one final look, as if to say goodbye, and collapsed, his face going whiter than the snow in winter, his lips bluer than the sky in summer and how his blood ran in streams down his face, the same crimson as the leaves in autumn. They had raced to his side, picked up and held his prone form, no breath, no heartbeat, no life left in the shell they had once called friend. Arthur didn't speak a word as he lifted Merlin in his arms, walked out of the cell and into the courtyards of Camelot. Something, though he didn't know what, was telling him to go there, to wait. The site he saw frightened him more than any creature he'd ever met, for standing, like a giant before him, was the Great Dragon. His green and golden scales shimmering in the moonlight, with black eyes burning holes in the young king, and his wings spread out, making him even more threatening. The dragon had reared it's head back, readying itself to engulf them with flames. Why had he come here? Did he want to burn along with Merlin? That must have been it. But he sensed everyone else behind him, no, he didn't want them to succumb to the same fate. Before he had the chance to tell them to run, the dragon let out the breath. Arthur closed his eyes, readying himself for the pain, but it didn't come, in fact, he felt colder than he had before, his body was tingling and he shivered. Opening his eyes, he saw a thin, sparkling veil of silver blanketing the body of his friend. Slowly, as if time had stopped, he felt the body shivering in his arms, and the topaz blue eyes opening. He dropped to his knees, fresh tears flowing onto the veil- god, the amount of tears he'd shed these last few days- 'Merlin.' _

'Prat! You're crushing me. Still quite tender you know.' He was brought back to the present by Merlin struggling in his arms.

'Sorry... Are you eating? You feel like a skeleton.' The week following the death of Morgana left Merlin in a deep sleep, his pale form laid under heavy blankets was yet another image no-one would forget quickly. And since he'd woken up, he had stayed in his room, reading and hardly eating the food Gauis left; he hadn't even been strong enough to attend the memorial service for the fallen.

'I'm eating more than I was, but it still gives me a bad stomach. Nearly half of what I eat comes back up again. I'm trying Arthur I really am.' He looked into Arthur's eyes, _oh no, not the puppy dog eyes_, he thought.

He rolled his eyes. 'Come on, let's get you some food, I've got a trick my father taught me about keeping food down. I'll show you. Can't have a bony dead looking servant cleaning my floors, people will start to talk.' Throwing an arm over Merlin's shoulder, he began to walk him to the table still adorned with food from the morning, but Merlin stopped abruptly.

'I'm having nightmares. Everytime I close my eyes I see it all, the pain, the...you...burning me.'

Arthur sucked in a breath through his teeth. 'Did not need to be reminded of that Merlin!'

'No. Not with the dagger and swords. I mean...at the stake. Burning me as a warlock. As a monster.'

The door opened and Gwen walked in, followed by Gauis and his closest knights, all with a panicked look on their faces.

'Oh Merlin! There you are! We were looking everywhere for you.' Gwen placed her hand over her chest, relief spreading across her face.

'I'm glad you are all here.' Arthur looked to each of them in turn before turning to Merlin. He placed his hands on his friends shoulders, and looked him square in the eyes. 'I will be honest Merlin, when this all started I told Gwen I was unsure of what to do with you. I hate myself to say this but I planned on banishing you, I could not bring myself to kill you but I also couldn't allow you to stay here.' He brought his hand up to Merlin's cheek to force him to look at him. 'Now! I know what it's like to lose you, more than once, and I WILL NOT, let it happen again. Merlin, you are the most powerful warlock I have ever seen, and a brave, strong, courageous man. I have never seen magic without an evil side but I know, with you, I have nothing to fear. And I want you to feel the same way towards me. Do not fear me. You are not a monster, you don't have to live in fear and one day, you will go down in history. You will grow, become more powerful. And don't think you aren't important because you are! You matter to everyone in this room. You are free, there will be no burning, no hanging, and no chopping- except on my food, which you will continue to bring me.'

'You mean I'm still your servant?' He was joking, but didn't let Arthur see this.

It worked, Arthur began to stumble over his words. 'Oh...well...I...erm...'

'I'm joking. I couldn't think of anything better than being your servant. Just...maybe...erm, less stable duty. I have to put up with your stink, the stink of cook, and I think if I carry on with the stables, I'll lose my sense of smell. Then again, that could be useful having to clean up after you!'

Everyone was laughing now, that amazing, cheesy smile spread once more over Merlin's face, from ear to ear, and caused his eyes to scrunch up. Everything was going to be ok. He was safe, he was with friends, his mother had been informed of his recovery and however much he was still hurting, he knew that things would get better. The nightmares would calm down, and the memories would be replaced with new greater ones.

Yeah, looking around at his friends, with the knowledge that his mother would soon be here too, he knew everything would be just fine!

Destiny fulfilled.

**Fin.**

**Thank you so much. :)**


End file.
